The storage of payloads in the cargo bay of a space vehicle imposes many design requirements for the storage apparatus to accommodate the problems which are uniquely associated with the launch of the vehicle, the deployment and retrieval of a payload during space flight operations, and with the landing of the space vehicle. Redundancies of many components are necessary to assure that safety is not compromised in the event of system or component failures and to help insure mission success. Payload handling in the deployment and retrieval of a payload during an on-orbit operation is usually accomplished by means of an end effector affixed to the manipulator arm of a remote manipulator system typically mounted in the cargo bay of the vehicle. A potentially unsafe situation occurs when the remote manipulator arm grapples a payload which is attached to the orbiter vehicle. Any failure in the grappling mechanisms of the remote manipulator system or the payload docking fixture which prevents a release of the payload would keep the manipulator arm protruding outside the cargo bay envelope and prevent the closing of the cargo bay doors. The extra-vehicular activity of an astronaut to attempt the manual release of a stuck and effector or payload is generally undesirable because of the many associated perils and the costs involved.
Heretofore, the various latching apparatuses and systems for the retention of a payload in the cargo bay of a space vehicle have been complex mechanical systems which are not fault-tolerant in operation, such as a latching apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,296. Similar complex mechanical apparatuses with grappling and latching capabilities are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,009 and 4,929,011.